Typically, web designers design web pages on big monitors and view their web pages with large browsers. However, most computer users have small monitors and use browsers at small sizes. As a result, portions of a web page such as content, sign up buttons and advertisements are not immediately visible on a typical user's screen. A user may scroll to view additional portions of a web page but some users will get confused and exit the web page without realizing that they are missing important features of the web page. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have a web page composition tool.